earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthuras
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Paladin =Bio= Arthuras Hetfield is a human paladin currently residing in the city of Stormwind. His short temper and hatred for all things undead have gotten him into many battles. Even though he seems like a cold individual he cares deeply for his friends especially his guild mates. =Appearance= Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Height: 6.3 Weight: 240 lbs. Features: Arthuras' right side of his face bears scars from burns healed over. He also has many tattoos on his torso but they are only visible if his shirt is off. Some parts however due creep up his neck stopping below his jaw line. They resemble dragon claws =History= Pre-Scourge Arthuras was born in Andorhal on the same day as Prince Arthas. He was named after the prince in hopes of sharing the same blessed life as the prince. His mother died birthing him. His father was an architect who had to travel often for different jobs. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who ran the Andorhal Inn. Even though he had four cousins, he was often alienated by them and even by his aunt and uncle. He usually ate and alone and slept alone. His only companion was his father on the rare occasions that he would come to Andorhal. Later in his youth, he would meet a local girl and they would fall in love. Her name was Jennifer and up until the coming of the Scourge they were inseparable. The Plague When Arthuras was 23 he received a letter from his father telling him to go to Southshore. The letter specified that his father had some time free and wanted to enjoy a fishing trip with Arthuras. Once he reached the Southshore Inn the innkeeper gave him a letter. The letter was from his father saying that there had been a change of plans and Arthuras was to meet him in Stormwind. He was told not to go back to Andorhal but to head immediately to Stormwind. Arthuras was confused and he did want to see his father and so, after sending correspondence to his family in Andorhal, he joined a trading caravan and headed to Stormwind. Once he got there, however, he could not find his father and he was told by an innkeeper that a man fitting his father's description had been there and left him a letter. He had also rented a room out for the next year. When Arthuras read the letter it simply read "Don't go back." Arthuras was confused at first, but he started hearing news of the Cult of Damned and the Plague. He then saw the refugees escaping from the Scourge coming into Stormwind. He wanted to aid them, so he considering joining the military, but he felt a higher calling within him so he joined the Church and began training as a paladin. By the time his training was near completion, the Scourge and Burning Legion had been defeated at Mt. Hyjal. So Arthuras set off into the world to see what could do to help and more importantly he wanted to find out how his father knew of the coming of the Scourge. The Scars Arthuras has burns on the right side of his face. They are long healed but Arthuras feels that the scars represent who he really is. He got those scars when he was hunting drakes in the Badlands. He was fighting a huge black drake and he had the fight well in hand but he did not notice the drake's brother creeping up on him. The new drake knocked Arthuras down and let loose a blast so hot that it welded his helm to his face. Arthuras was able to get his shield up and hearthstone his way to Thelsamar and receive treatment. Many people believe that there is more to the story but Arthuras never talks about that day.